wiifandomcom-20200222-history
The Wilds (Part 2)
The Wilds (Part 2) is the seventeenth level of The Subspace Emissary. It is a quite short level. It takes place in a desert with buttes and mesas very far in the background. However, this desert is not as bright as The Wilds (Part 1). This level features walls that move towards the player that try to crush him, thin, brick platforms that look like thin replicas of the fat, brick platforms with construction markings in The Wilds (Part 1), for they also have construction markings, spiked platforms that fall from the ceiling much like the one in The Cave and others in The Ruins and more. Many enemies from The Wilds (Part 1) are brought back in this level. Such enemies include Roaders, Bytans and Primids. Plot In the first cutscene of the level, the Ancient Minister is seen gazing at the pocket of Subspace caused by Galleom's self destruction. The Minister averts his gaze, sorrowful at the sacrifices of his fellow R.O.B.s needed to detonate the Subspace Bombs. Pit then shoots an arrow at the Ancient Minister, who dodges and flees. Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby give chase. After the level is completed, the Ancient Minister drops a Subspace Bomb on the path, and several R.O.B.s stand guard as countdown begins. Mario and Pit try to detach the two R.O.B.s detonating the bomb, but are quickly pulled away by two of the guard R.O.B.s. The Ancient Minister hesitantly flies away, and the heroes barely escape the explosion. Mario rides Yoshi, while Pit, Link and Kirby ride a Warp Star as the R.O.B.s are sucked into the pocket of Subspace and are destroyed. Walkthrough When the player begins, he should move forward. He will come across a Trackball in midair. Hit the Trackball to break the blocks blocking your path on a raised platform. Now, jump on the raised platform and continue moving on. You will shortly come across another Trackball with a visible oval-shaped path that circles a thin platform. The player will enter a forced battle against many Feyeshes and two Shellpods. After the enemies are defeated, the screen starts to move on its own to the right. The player should continue moving, while staying with the screen. It is recommended to keep yourself in the middle of the screen, so that you can see what you're coming across. After the Trackball with the oval-shaped path is out of sight, the player will find another Trackball and a Bucculus in the ground. After the Bucculus is defeated, the player should hit the Trackball to break the blocks blocking his path. Then, he must jump on the higher part of floor. He must wait for the screen to show a lower part of floor across a gap (or you could say a miniature canyon). This lower part has an awaiting Borboras. After the Borboras is defeated, the player should drop to the floor where he will find many Mites. After they are defeated, the player should hit the Trackball when it is near the player (not high above the player, for that will not break the blocks blocking the path) to break the blocks blocking the path. Now the player should continue moving until he finds himself on the blocks that a Trackball breaks itself. The player should wait for the Trackball to near him, and hit it to break the blocks below him. The player will land on a floor. When the screen gets with the player, the player will notice that on his left, are either two Stickers or a Trophy. Now the player must jump across a tiny gap onto the floor. The floor will soon end. The screen will show an underground room with a river beneath it, and a thin, brick platform with construction markings that resembles a thin version of the fat, brick construction platforms in The Wilds (Part 1). Don't think that if you fall down towards the river, you'll land in it, for you die before you even touch it. The screen will slowly stop here. The player will enter a forced battle against four Feyeshes and an Armight. After the enemies are defeated, the player should jump back onto the floor. A Shellpod will near the player. After it is defeated, the player should jump on a higher part of floor to find three elevators. These elevators move whenever one moves. Although you should take the first elevator don't do nothing yet. First notice there is a Door underneath the second elevator. How do you get here? Follow these steps carefully. Go to the second elevator and press up on the Wii Remote's D-pad (the jump button) to make the elevator go up. When the elevator moves up, go to the left of it, and fall off of it. You'll land right in the area with the hidden door. Enter the door. You will find a giant Trackball inside that's nearly or may be as big as you! That's if you're a small character like Luigi, Wario, Kirby, King Dedede, Mario, Mr. Game & Watch, Meta Knight, etc. Hit the Giant Trackball to break the blocks blocking your path. Now move on to find an Orange Cube and Turquoise Cube, which usually gives you a Heart Container, Maxim Tomato, or Food. Bust open the Cubes and collect their collectibles. Now exit out of the room. When outside, move right and hit a Bomb Block. The Bomb Block and its blocks are strangely colored, as if they contained tons of gold inside them. After hitting the Bomb Block, it will reveal a ladder. Climb the ladder to get back to the area with the elevators. Now, you were supposed to take the first one, for the second one stops in its path and the third one collides into a cliff. The first one is on your far left because you are on the opposite of them. Press the jump button to take the elevator upwards. A Feyesh, on the way up, will try to attack and follow you, however, it mostly fails to do this. When the elevator stops at a cliff with a floor on the right, another Feyesh will be there, prepared to attack you. After it is defeated, Now jump, onto the floor and continue moving. Fall down the lower part of floor. A Puppit will fall to earth while a Ticken will walk towards you. After both enemies are defeated, the player should continue moving on to find a Giant Trackball. 3 Puppits will fall to earth. Quickly hit the Giant Trackball to get rid of them easily. Now jump over the gap, in which the Puppits fell over. On the other side, the player will encounter a Ticken and a Shellpod. After all enemies are defeated, the player can enter to door. He will be in a different part of the level. Wind will blow here, which pushes the player when he stands still. The player should begin moving, where he will encounter another thin, brick platform with construction markings. When jumped on the platform will take the player to a lower part of floor. You can afford to jump off this platform, for you will land on the floor and not be Koed. The player will encounter some Primids and a Nagagog. After all enemies are defeated, the player can continue moving on where he will encounter a Trowlon. After it is defeated, the player should move on, and jump over the small gap at the end of the floor. The player should land on a floor with a Scope Primid and spiked platforms that fall from the ceiling onto the ground, and rise back to the ceiling. After the Scope Primid is defeated, the player should pass the three spiked platforms that fall one after another. If one falls in front of you, wait for it to rise and then move. The player should jump over to a higher part of floor which has spikes on its sides. Now, as the player moves, he will enter a forced battle against many Scope Primids, Sword Primids, Primids, and a Greap. After all the enemies are defeated, the player should jump over a higher part of floor with spikes on its sides, and jump to a platform that is over a gap. The player should hear, the whirling wind sounds of a Trowlon. If the player stands at the edges of the platform, he can defeat the unseen Trowlons. Eventually, a Trowlon will appear from below the gap. It is not recommended, however, to defeat them. Instead, jump on the higher parts of floor until you reach a gap with a thin, brick construction platform. It will start moving to its sides. When it hovers above another thin, brick construction platform, drop through the platform and land on this platform. This platform will begin to move. It moves very fast, and if the player falls off of it, it means instant death. The platform curves around a cliff. If the player is still on the platform, he must quickly jump onto a floor with a Spaceshifting Wormhole that spawns Bytans, and a Nagagog, for there are walls that move toward the player (even on easy) very quickly when the platform curves. If the player dies during the ride, he will appear on this floor with the Bytans, Spaceshifting Wormhole and Nagagog. After all enemies are defeated, the player should hit the brick blocks above him. Now, he must jump, double jump, and up-special to the floor (unless your character has a high jump, if that is the case, jump and double jump). Go left. A Spaak will near the player. Another one will near the player if the player is too slow. After the Spaak (s) is/are defeated, the player should continue moving to the left. He should find an Orange Cube on a ledge. Bust it open and collect its collectible (s). If a second Spaak has not been encountered, it will be encountered here. After it is defeated, the player can move to the right and jump over the bricks he has broken to the other side. The player will encounter a Roader. After it is defeated, the player will encounter another one. After that one is defeated, the player will encounter another one near the Goal Door. After it is defeated, enter the Goal Door to complete the level. Music *For the entire level- ''Step: The Plain ''plays. Gallery 112-1-.jpg|Kirby near the Orange Cube that is near the second Spaak in The Wilds (Part 2). 108-1-.jpg|Kirby jumps toward the brick blocks in the room with the Spaceshifting Wormhole, Bytans, and Nagagog in The Wilds (Part 2). 073-1- (2).jpg|Pit attacks a Ticken, Shellpod and Puppit near the door in The Wilds (Part 2). 064-1-.jpg|Pit on an elevator near two Feyeshes in The Wilds (Part 2). 056-1-.jpg|Pit in the hidden door with the Giant Trackball under the elevators in The Wilds (Part 2). 050-1-.jpg|Pit near the elevators in The Wilds (Part 2). He must go down the hole to get to the hidden door. 045-1-.jpg|Kirby running towards an elevator in The Wilds (Part 2). 027-1-.jpg|Yoshi attacks a Feyesh and Shellpod in The Wilds (Part 2). ﻿ Category:Levels in The Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl